The present invention relates to a peripheral device for machine tools. Peripheral devices such as measuring devices, tool-adjustment devices, and similar equipment have one or more coordinate slides, each of which is guided in a guide and can be rapidly displaced manually along the slide for purposes of coarse adjustment or displaced with a fine-adjustment pinion gear for purposes of fine adjustment, and each of which can be coupled through a fine-adjustment device with an associated fine-adjustment pinion gear.
The driven member of the fine-adjustment pinion gear in known devices of the aforesaid type is blocked by a manually activated clamping element like a bushing clamp. Embodiments in which the clamping element is a manually rotated self-locking spindle drive mechanism are also known.
One drawback of all of these embodiments is that the clamping element is mounted on the slide that is to be advanced. Access to the clamping element to fasten the slide in a particular setting is often difficult, which complicates adjustment. Another drawback is that the clamping element can be relatively far from the operating element, depending on the setting. Since adjustments can accordingly not be made from one position, the operator performing the adjustments must move around more.